1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners, and in particular to means for mounting air moving means in vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of conventional vacuum cleaner, a housing is provided having a base portion carrying an air moving means which may comprise a motor-blower structure. A number of different devices have been developed for supporting the motor-blower structure in the vacuum cleaner.
Illustratively, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,466 of C. E. Nyberg, a flexible support diaphragm is provided formed of rubbery material and including an outer edge portion secured to the vacuum cleaner by a metal band. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,889 of R. B. Tatge, the resilient mounting for the motor and fan unit includes a resilient annular wall member carried by an inturned annular flange of the vacuum cleaner housing, and screws securing the motor-fan unit to the inner edge of the resilient wall member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,905 of Wilton E. Boyd, a vacuum cleaner construction is disclosed wherein the motor-fan unit is clamped between two halves of the housing with the opposite ends of the motor-fan unit engaging resilient annular supports carried by the housing.
Mitsuo Ohira et al. disclose, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,465, an electric vacuum cleaner which is similar to the Boyd structure in providing a motor-fan unit which is clamped between two halves of the vacuum cleaner housing and utilizes resilient seals at opposite ends of the fan unit for resiliently supporting the unit to the housing.